Opium Laced Aftermath
by K-Writer
Summary: Yao, China, has been depressed since his break up with Arthur. Im Yong, Korea, tries to cheer Yao up by presenting him with a new beginning. Yao starts with being mistaken for a girl on the first day at Shijie High! A story of love, angst, and heartbreak.
1. Bitter Aftertaste

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. This was only made for entertainment purposes. XD**

Yao Wang stood looking over a landscape of gray waiting…and waiting. Finally, the sun began making its way over the skyscrapers that dominated the land.

"Perfect" He sighed. His breath came out it clouds of white to be sweapt away in an instant. The monotonous gray of the skyscrapers had begun to shift and change as if they were living creatures. The buildings were painted purple and then flushed to a crimson red as the sun moved steadily towards the heavens. People woke up and went to work in tides and the honking of car horns of the early morning traffic seemed to mimic bird cries.

In a way, he was right. It was perfect. This was his land and these were his people; standing alone on top of the appartment building in which he lived, with nothing but the wind blowing from the east was bliss. However, this would be the last time he would see the sun again. Yao drank in the sights and sounds like a drunk downs a beer. Then his eyes closed in vain to suppress the pain. Eyes still closed, he stepped forwards.

Thoughts and memories flashed through his head like shards of glass cutting him over and over and over again. Pain, lust, hate, were all so closely linked. Taking another step forward, the only thing in his way was the waist-high metal railing that ran the length of the area. The railing was never meant to keep people from fall off the ceiling because no one had lived in the appartment complex for years, except Yao. He was alone. Always alone, because no matter how much Yao had loved someone, they always left. Some died, others lost interest, and others stabbed him in the back. Stabbed him in the back hard. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur...regret.

_Why? How? How could I have been so stupid, aru. So terribly stupid, waking up early everyday just to make him breakfast…blushing from a single glance from him…even worship anything that he touched._

Yes, he had been stupid. Very stupid. After living for 4,000 years and being called "immortal," he still got hurt just like everybody else. Barely suppressing the tears, he lifted a slim leg over the railing. He coughed, his slight frame wracked with the force of the coughs. It was Opium, Aurther's goodbye present. China had been decieved by England; England had taken full advantage of him. England...Arthur. China had even lost Hong Kong in the midst. It was all because Yao had been too stupid. He didn't deserve to be called China anymore. He had lost. He had lost his siblings one by one. He now had nothing. He now was nothing.

The wind whipped at the small, desolete Chinese figure -blowing at the stray hairs that had escaped Yao's ponytail. Yao reached without enthusiam to tuck the hairs back behind his ears. Pointless. He hadn't even cared but reflex had compeled him to do it. He then placed the same hands on the cold railing. Shivering slightly, as he grabbed the cold iron rail. There he was only a moment away from forgetting all that had happend, only a moment away from leaving the pain. There was nothing but the blue sky and the street below.

"Goodbye. Zai jian, Arthur." Yao whispered as an unruly tear rolled silently down his cheek. "T-this is th-"

"CHINNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! CHIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! YAAAOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Suddenly, a loud and incredibly annoying figure rammed into Yao.

"GAH!" China screeched as he lost his balance and simutaneously losing his hold on the rail. _Ok, this is the end_ Yao thought, as the street below seemed to move toward him. However, the figure, Korea, had caught a hold of Yao's arm in a fever of excitement.

"Yao, Aniki! I found you~ da-ze!" Im Yong Soo shouted happily as he jerked Yao's arm up and down a few times. Korea's pulling quickly brought China onto the right side of the railing again. Yao crumpled down into a heap against the railing as the Korean kept on with his ranting.

"Ok, so there's this school and it's so cool and when I saw it I knew…" The Korean's mouth kept moving but Yao didn't seem to hear anything come out. He just sat there silently with his own thoughts. Im Yong Soo was his younger brother...no...not anymore...he had become self-dependent and had left Yao just like Kiku had. However, he was the only one who still visited regularly. Yao faintly wondered "why" as Im Yong made wild gestures that made the long sleeves of his hanbok fluttter like ripples in a pond.

Ultimately, Yao was thinking about himself again. Pathetic, definately pathetic, he had failed once again. He didn't even have the power to end his own life. He had tried oh-so-many times but his siblings just kept such a close eye on him. They knew that he wanted to die rather than continue on his road of destruction. Maybe life would have been different if it weren't for the Opium. Maybe next time he would just… However, before Yao could finish his thoughts, the Im Yong had finally noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey, what were you doing here?" Im Yong asked with no trace of his usual energy.

"Nothing." Yao replied. Hie reply sounded fake even to his own ears. He cleared his voice and tried again. "Nothing, what would make you ask that?"

"…"

"…"

"Fine" Im Yong shrugged, letting the subject go. Yao sighed. "But you've got to promise to go to school with me tomorrow~" the Korean added -taking note of the tear streak on China's cheek.

"What?!" Yao asked –shocked. "School, aru?" Hugging Yao from behind, Im Yong nodded.

"Yup, it's what I've been talking about for the last 20 minutes." He said pouting. However, his pout soon gave way to a smile as he took the chance to take in Aniki's scent. Yao always smelled of green tea and warm summers. He didn't want to let Yao go, ever, but he did with much reluctance.

"Sorry, I was distracted." Yao admitted with an embarrassed blush. He rarely got caught when he wasn't paying attention; Im Yong had been a bit too intimate with him. Im Yong drank in the sight of a flustered Yao and thought how he would love to see Yao like that all the time. Then all of a sudden, Im Yong thought of a devilish plan. As a sly smile spread its way on Korea's face, he suggested in a calm voice.

"Why don't we go discuss the school thing over at my place? Discussion was invented in Korea, you know?"

Yao had seen that smile before. It meant that Korea was up to something. He'd seen it when Arthur had beem de-pants at New Years, when Hungary turned into a kiss-a-holic, and countless other times. However, he was simply too tired to care. Also, Yao doubted that his life could possibly get any worse. He gave a long sigh before replying.

"Sure, just let me grab a pork bun from the kitchen before we leave. You want one, aru?"

Korea didn't reply so China left by himself in search of the pork buns that he had made only the day before. Korea stood there where China had left him. The same wind that had caressed China earlier now seemed to give words of encouragement to Korea. The reason he hadn't replied to Yao was that his face was stuck in an unstoppable grin.

"You are so cute, Yao. But that wont save you, though" he said a bit breathless. His "da-ze" that followed was little more than a chuckle. Then his voice hardened as he whispered "Aurther, prepare yourself."

The words had hardly left his lips before they were snatched away by the wind.


	2. Devil's Planning: Part 1

"Thank you for having me over. I hope I will not be a bother."

"Psh! What are you talking about, da-ze. I invited you remember?"

True, Yao had been invited, but it was just out of habit to say that polite phrase. Looking up at Im Yong's house, he felt strange. It wasn't the house though. The house itself was ridiculously ordinary looking. Yao had imagined that Korea's house would be weird and very, very colorful. Luckily, it wasn't.

Two stories, brown brick with green roofing –Yao could risk someone seeing him.

"Hey, um, nice house. It is very clean-cut, aru." Yao said biting back the rest of his

"…_So since when did you like clean-cut and organized?"_

Unlocking the front door, Im Yong looked back at Yao like Yao had said something very confusing.

"What are you talking about?" Then with a smile Im Yong swung open the door.

The living room was nice with wood flooring and beige walls. Other than that it was just a mess. Shirts and pants were tossed across the furniture; empty Pocky boxes where in little piles along the walls. The tv was also on and blaring.

If it were any younger country, their jaw would be hanging at their pant lines. However, China was much more experienced with hiding his emotions. 4,000 years of practice resulted in a small "oh".

Glancing back at Yao, Im Yong couldn't help but chuckle. There, Yao stood with his mouth in a perfect 'O' and those brown eyes were basically going to pop right out of his head.

Yao blinking a few times recovered from his initial shock.

"Oh, um, how about I go make some tea? Your kitchen is down the hall, aru?"

"Yeah." Im Yong said barely suppressing his laughter -only Yao would suggest tea out of shock. However, that's what Im Yong had wanted. He had especially worked hard to make a mess. Knowing Yao, Im Yong knew that the Yao would be unable to resist the urge to clean. If the mess would make Yao stay longer, then it suited Im Yong perfectly.

In the kitchen, Yao's head was spinning. The kitchen was also a complete mess! He'd given up making tea the moment he'd seen the room.

"Hey, Im Yong? Where do you keep the teapot?" Yao called toward the living room.

When there was no reply, Yao called a bit louder. "Im Yong? Can you come here? I can't find a teapot!" When there still was no reply. Yao grew worried.

_Please don't tell me that guy fell asleep in that mess._

Rolling his eyes, Yao turned and smacked into someone, Im Yong.

"Wha-? Geez, aru! Don't just sneak up on me!" Yao said rubbing his hurt nose. When Im Yong didn't reply, Yao looked back _up_ at him. Up. Yao hadn't realized how much Im Yong had grown since the last time they had met until he'd met Im Yong's gaze.

"W-what?" Yao stuttered has he felt himself coloring. Im Yong had Yao pressed up against the counter and between the two were only the layer of clothes they wore.

"What are you doing, aru!?" Yao gasped, as Im Yong pressed even closer.

Then just as sudden as the closeness, Im Yong backed away. Flustered, Yao stared.

"I got the teapot." Im Yong said tilting his head at Yao. Yao sighed a relieved, but quickly reverted to himself.

"Don't just sneak up on people, aru! It's impolite…" He lectured, happy to return to the way things had been in the past. Yao was too busy lecturing to notice that Im Yong's smile had grown if possible.

"Yea, yea. Let's get back to the tea already!" Im Yong replied, cutting off Yao's standard lecture.

"Fine."

* * *

After the tea, as Im Yong had hoped, Yao got immediately to the task of cleaning.

"Aww, do you really have to? Isn't the place clean enough?" Im Yong fake-whined has he followed Yao around the house.

"Do you have to even ask? How in the world did you eat 1,246 boxes of Pocky!? Also there was cookie crumbs EVERYWHERE!" Yao rebutted as he dumped a huge pile of laundry into the washer. He had already gone through the house with a vacuum and an army of trash bags, but there was still the dishes, dusting, and polishing to do. Frankly, he was tired.

"You know I never asked you to clean my house." Im Yong added quietly. However, Yao heard the comment and it hurt.

"…I just feel responsible for you, that's all." Im Yong heard the hurt in those words and snapped his attention towards Yao. He had gone too far with his fake whining. There was Yao tired, sweaty, (and hawt) in his house; he just had to hurt Yao for his good will.

"Sorry." Im Yong replied sheepishly. Yao didn't want Im Yong's pity.

"It's ok. Why don't you just help me with the rest?" His reply may have sounded a bit harsh but Im Yong didn't quite care. Yao had bent down to retrieve the Tide for the laundry. With the way things were positioned, Im Yong had a direct view of Yao's sexy backside. Better yet, Yao's soft ass was brushing lightly against h-his…

"Shit! Y-yao?"

Yao straightened up to face Im Yong –one, he was called and two, he was wondering what was poking against his butt. However, one look at Im Yong's face, and Yao found himself rushing the taller Asian country to the restroom.

* * *

**Kiki-Chan** Sorry guys, this wasn't supposed to be an abrupt cliffhanger, but I had to stop at the moment. Hope you guys are enjoying this. This isn't supposed to KoreXChina but it just happened that way…other characters will be coming in soon.

**Disclaimer:** I cry and ache to, but I do not own Hetalia


End file.
